


Rogue One

by JuniorWoofles



Series: Star Wars: Celebration [19]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 07:57:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10895052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuniorWoofles/pseuds/JuniorWoofles





	Rogue One

Nearly two decades passed  
Since the Empire did rise  
And though the time has gone fast  
It’s been training for the spies.  
Of plans the Rebellion has heard  
Into action they are spurred  
To stop the Death Star as it turns.

They send daughter of the man  
Who was working on the weapon  
They one with the hidden plan  
They’re going to get it and step in.  
Going through the outlier outlaw  
On the city of Jedha, the rebel Saw  
Will watch as his city burns. 

They build from scraps a team  
To go and retrieve the key.  
For one the escape is the dream  
They never thought he would see.  
Yes, it’s me, I’m the pilot  
In the Rebellion he shall seek  
A way to be brave, not weak  
Yet back to danger he returns. 

Then from Jedha the blind monk  
With his faith unwavering true  
Who follows, his stick a plunk  
Against the path only he knew  
As his trust in the Force is his guide  
With his protector by his side  
As he walks in a steady line.

Rough assassin of the holy  
Who never had the same belief  
If he believed it was not wholly  
He’ll follow to get his brief  
From there to Scarif’s shore  
Follow his monk for one more  
Always there, never a word or whine.

Then the reprogrammed droid  
Obeying the orders of his friend.  
He is not an emotionless void  
He’ll follow through to the end.  
At the door he’ll be their guard  
Goodbye has never been that hard  
Struggles due remain just fine.

He could be deemed heartless  
For how he followed commands.  
He did it all, cleaned the mess  
Killing others by his hand.  
Yet broken he was as a boy  
The Rebellion stole all his joy  
And his family was his heart.

She was weapon to fight back  
She was the tie to her dad  
She could get the plans for the attack  
To do whatever she could to add  
To the Rebellion’s needed win,  
To do it she would fit right in  
And finally play the part.

After the battle, across the field  
The bodies burning now.  
On their position they did not yield  
Now seeds of hope they sow.  
Up above them the princess waits  
For the info to come through the gates.  
It’s hope for a brand new start.


End file.
